powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperceptibility
The ability to be completely undetectable and imperceptible. Sub-power of Sense Manipulation. Advanced version of Tracking Evasion. Also Called *Aura Negation *Empty Presence *Non-Aura *Non-Presence *Presence Negation *Relative Nonexistence *Undetectability *Undetected Presence Capabilities The user is totally imperceptible, and as such can in no way be detected or communicated with by external forces, whether physical, mental, spiritual, technological, etc. They can't be touched or perceived, by smell, touch, vision, hearing, etc and give off no heat, auras or energy, leave any evidence of their presence, yet the space they occupy has no lack of it. To all senses, the user does not exist. The user is undetectable by x-ray scans, sonars, radio detection, any/all technological detection. They cannot be perceived by mental, telepathic or spiritual powers. Some users may not even be able to be remembered, or perceived as existing at all. However, they may still be able to interact with others through the use of any other abilities they possess, and so may also still be able to attack a target. Applications *Aura Absorption *Aura Concealment *Awareness Distortion *Inaudibility *Inodorosity *Invisibility **Magic Invisibility **Technological Invisibility *Perceptive Amnesia *Psychic Falsification *Psychic Shadow *Psychic Shield *Tracking Evasion *Unnoticeability Techniques *'Incomplete Imperceptibility': The user is totally imperceptible, except in one way - whether that be through sound, touch or something else. *'Selective Imperceptibility': The user can only be detected by certain people or through certain methods. Variations *Unplottable Magic Associations *Aura Manipulation *Cloaking Shield Construction *Darkness Manipulation *Intangibility *Isolation *Life-Force Manipulation *Lifeless Body Creation via with no aura *Light Manipulation *Nonexistence *Nothingness Manipulation *Perceptive Amnesia *Phantasm Manipulation *Presence Removal *Sense Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Spatial Mimicry *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Supernatural Concealment *Unperceivable Attacks *Void Manipulation Limitations *May be constantly active. *May need training to control power. *May not work on someone with Hyper Awareness or Enhanced Senses. Known Users Comics Anime/Manga Gallery Enma Kōrogi.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) using his Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi to create an enclosed space where he becomes completely imperceptible to everyone else inside it, so long as they do not make contact with his sword. Hachigyō_Sōgai.gif|Hachigen Ushōda (Bleach) using Hachigyō Sōgai, a double dislocation barrier which erases whatever is within it from existence and removes the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so one cannot even perceive its presence. Vanishing_Point_Guenael_Lee.png|Guenael Lee (Bleach) using his Vanishing Point to cause his own appearance, existence and memory of it to vanish. Maddy Fables.jpg|Maddie (Fables) is a witch skilled in espionage. She is so skilled in fact that she was able to stalk and spy on Mr Dark for weeks without him realizing it. Jacob using Stealth.png|While Jacob Lessio (Fairy Tail) is invisible, he can negate his own presence to prevent from being detected by sound, scent or even magic power. Kanna the Demon of the Void (InuYasha).gif|Kanna (Inuyasha) possesses no demonic aura. UMD_komurasaki.jpg|Komurasaki (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) has the ability Yaegasumi to hide herself and allies or even alter the perception of the enemy, making her extremely useful in sneaking to enemy fortresses. Area Invisibility.jpg|Shizuya Kirihara (A Chivalry of a Failed Knight) can create a flawless stealth camouflage that completely isolates a person's senses. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Invisibility Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Common Powers